The Runaway Princess
by queenbeezer
Summary: Massively AU, Leia runs away with Han after the Battle of Yavin. ***on hold*** I'm not really satisfied with how this one has turned out so I have been working on a massive rewrite. Will repost when completed.
1. Over CourscantSix Years Ago

Ok this is an idea that just popped in my head the other day, Massively AU. I figured I better get it written before I forgot about it.

Chapter 1

Han Solo sat at the controls of his ship, _The Millennium Falcon._ His trusty co-pilot Chewbacca sat in his seat. His three-year-old daughter sat on Chewbacca's lap, watching her father intently. She was excited; today her father would allow her to pull the hyperspace lever to bring them out of lightspeed.

Hearing the alarm the little brown-eyed girl looked at her father, "Now can I do it daddy?" He smiled and nodded at his daughter. She got off of Chewbacca's lap and put her hand on the levers, but lacked the strength to pull, her father put his hand over hers and helped. "I want to be a pilot just like you when I get big."

"You're gonna make a great pilot one day Ami." Chewbacca roared in agreement. The little girl possessed the best qualities of her parents, at three she could fix just about anything on the ship. Her mother, Leia, normally frowned when the girl would squeeze into some small compartment to fix something that her father was too big to get into. Her mother would usually give into the child when she begged to be allowed to help fix things; Ami had inherited her mother's ability to convince people to see things her way.

The _Falcon_ came out of lightspeed over the planet of Coruscant. They really hadn't meant to arrive at the city wide planet, but it was the closet system at the time with the best medical facilities. Han got up to head back to his and Leia's cabin, Ami started to follow her father, "Ami stay up here and pilot the ship with Chewie, I'm going to check on your mother."

Leia Solo, formerly Princess Leia Organa, lay in her and Han's bed in considerable pain. The pain medication that her husband administered her, what had seemed like hours ago, had worn off. She took deep breaths as another contraction ripped through her body. The pregnancy had gone normally until a few days ago. When the contractions had started Han ran the medical scanner over her and its recommendations were to seek expert medical care. Leia looked up to see that her husband had just joined her in their cabin.

"How are you holding up sweetheart?" He moved over to her and took her hand in his, "We just arrived at Coruscant."

"I wish we could have gone somewhere other than the New Republic's center."

"Hey, it'll be alright. You and our baby need the best medical care, and this was the closest."

"You know they're going to arrest you as soon as we land, after all, they think you kidnapped me."

Yavin IV; 6 years ago

Princess Leia Organa was summoned to General Dodonna's office. He had just made contact with Mon Mothma to report the successful mission to destroy the dreaded Death Star. As Leia entered the office she heard Dodonna and Mon Mothma in conversation.

"Well you see we have no place for her here. Where in the Alliance can we place the princess?"

"_I wanted to place her someplace safe. She is one of our biggest assets. Just days ago, I got an offer that will ensure the princess' safety and provide the Alliance with the funds to bring down the Empire."_

"That is most excellent! Where will I be sending the princess?"

"_You won't be sending her anywhere, they will come for her." _The holo of Mon Mothma smiled_, "The Hapes Prince Isolder has shown interest in our dear princess. He wishes to marry her, and in exchange we will be funded throughout the war and after."_

Leia's jaw dropped, _'How dare they,'_ she thought. No matter how much she cared for the Alliance, she would not be forced into an arranged marriage. Alive or dead, her father would have never agreed to this. She quickly turned on her heel and stormed out of Dodonna's office.

Leia needed air. _'I'll never agree to it, they can't make me do it. My father would have never sold me out!' _Leia had made her way down to a nearby lake and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Han Solo had fallen asleep next to the great lake's warm sand and was abruptly awoken by a loud scream. He jolted up and grabbed his blaster. He ran towards the sound of the scream. Down the beach he had napped on he found the princess on the ground crying her eyes out. He felt sorry for the poor girl, even though he'd never felt sorry for someone brought up with wealth before. But she was different, she had lost everything; her family, her money, and he suspected her innocence. He was well aware of what could happen in an imperial interrogation session. He kneeled down next to the princess.

"Princess, are you alright?" She looked up at the smuggler that had aided in her rescue just days ago. She was embarrassed to be caught in a moment of weakness.

"I'm fine," she lied. She got up and started to walk away from him.

"Hey, no you're not. Sit, talk," he gave her his best lopsided grin. She looked back at him, his smile was infectious and she smiled back at him. She walked back to him but remained standing.

"Let me ask you something, Captain Solo. If you found out that you had to do something that completely goes against what you know that your parents wanted for you, something that would ensure the safety of the galaxy, and something that could possibly end the war, would you do it?"

"Well, I never knew my parents well, so I would never know what they wanted for me."

"I'm going to be forced into an arranged marriage." Leia let her eyes drop.

"What! Now that is totally unfair for anyone. You don't even look old enough to be getting married."

"I'll be nineteen in three weeks. I don't want to do it. I can't do it."

"Then don't, those higher ups don't own your life, you do."

They were interrupted by the whir of C-3PO's servomotors. "Excuse me your highness, but your required to meet with General Dodonna."

Leia looked at Han, "Sometimes I don't know, Captain Solo. But thanks anyways."

Later that evening Leia snuck away and saw Han working on his ship. His words came back to her. '_He's right,_' she thought, _'they don't own my life I do.'_ She knew that Solo was prepping his ship to return to Tatooine to pay off the Hutt he owed money to; she had just made a decision that would change her life forever. No longer would she carry the title _'Princess,'_ she ran to her quarters and packed her belongings.

She was lucky he had left the ramp down. She climbed aboard the ship and went to the lounge where she ran into Captain Solo.

"Hey, princess, what can I do to help you?" He noticed her bag.

"You're right, they don't own me. I want to go with you."

"Hey, now I didn't mean for you to run away."

"If I stay, I'll end up doing what I don't want to. I'm crossing the line of the life I was expected to live and going to live the life that I want to live."

"Alright, but this ain't no free ride, princess."

"I'll work hard to earn my keep, I heard Skywalker saying that you wanted him to come with him to be a gunner, I can do that. I can do whatever you want of me." She smiled at him. "And don't call me princess anymore, it's just Leia."

He smiled at her, "Alright, Leia, and Welcome to the crew of _The Millennium Falcon._

The next day, the Alliance discovered that Princess Leia had disappeared. The search had yielded no results and the leaders were informed that _The Millennium Falcon_ had taken off, around the last time that the princess had been seen. Dodonna came to the conclusion that, Han Solo had kidnapped her.


	2. Luke Senses LeiaOne Year after Running

Somewhere in space, Later the same day

Han Solo wondered where the princess had wandered off to. His ship wasn't that big. He wondered if he had imagined the young girl aboard his ship. He walked into the lounge and looked around. He then heard someone crying. He looked around to see if he could find where the sound was coming from. He then noticed the slide door above the acceleration couch, which housed a small cabin with a bed that he normally just used for storage, was slightly opened.

He looked in and found Leia curled up in a ball. He lightly touched her arm. "Leia, are you alright?"

Leia jumped and tried to wipe the tears away. "Yes, I just…"

"Hey look, if you're having second thoughts, I can take you back."

"No," she shouted, "I won't go back and be forced to marry." She looked at him, _'oh my, he has hazel eyes.' _She smiled at him. "You don't mind me using this for my cabin? I mean, I don't want to be a bother and this seemed to be the smallest space for me to take up."

"No, by all mean's it's yours, the other option is the crew cabin. It's bigger than this, if you need to stretch out."

"No this will be fine, besides if you hadn't noticed I'm not that tall. This will be comfortable enough."

Han looked at the cabin, "Well I guess when we get to Tatooine we'll have to get some new linens." He looked at her small duffle bag then noticed that she was still wearing the same white gown she had been wearing since he rescued her off the Death Star. "Do you have any other clothes?"

"No, rest of my travel gear was on my ship. I had to leave it and the rest of my belongings were on…" She tried to hold back the tears as she thought about her home planet.

"Hey it's alright," he placed his hand on hers, "We'll get you some new clothes."

2 days later, Docking bay 94, Mos Eisley, Tatooine

Because in her current state Leia stayed on the ship, knowing that if she stepped off she would be recognized. She hoped that Han and Chewie would be fine, that Jabba would forgive them for the delay in paying him back. Fortunately the reward that he had received for rescuing her was sufficient to pay off the Hutt. Han and Chewie returned to the ship with several bags. Like he had promised he bought new linens for her bed and a couple of outfits.

Leia looked at the trousers and shirts, which looked like mini version of his own clothes. "Who am I supposed to be, your twin?"

Han chuckled, "Well your worship, if you're gonna travel on my ship as part of my crew, you've got to look the part."

"Fine, let me go try them on."

Leia walked out of the cabin in the spacer's outfit, which was too big for her. Han laughed, "I guess we'll have to fit them to you, I was unsure of your size."

Coruscant, current time

Han gave Leia more painkillers and she drifted off to sleep. He was called back to the cockpit when Chewie had made contact.

'_Unidentified YT-1300 please state your business," _Han heard the controller say.

Han flipped on the comm., "We have an emergency, requesting permission to land and medical personnel waiting."

'_Please transmit your identification codes.' _ Han pushed a button to transmit one of his false identities. _'Permission to land, please state passengers and the emergency.'_

"Two human adults, one male one female, one child, female three standard years and one adult Wookiee," Han knew letting Coruscant know that a Wookiee was travelling with a human might give them away, but he didn't care. Leia and his unborn child lives were in danger. "The adult female is pregnant and in labor with complications." Han closed the comm.

"Daddy, are mommy and the baby going to be ok?"

Han didn't know what to say to his daughter. He knew that they could very well die if Leia didn't get the help she needed. He also knew that if they landed on Coruscant that if he was recognized then he would be arrested. While Leia had gone with him willingly, and always said that she would never go back to the alliance after the way they were going to treat her, he knew that he had a bounty on his head. The bounty was much higher than the reward that he had received.

Coruscant, Somewhere in the city

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, was in deep meditation when he suddenly felt a familiar presence. It was a person he had only met once in his life, yet when he had met her he had felt an instant connection to her. He knew who it was, the princess, and his long lost sister. During his Jedi training on Dagobagh with Mater Yoda it was revealed that he wasn't an only child, while Yoda was reluctant to reveal the identity of his sister, in order to protect her, he soon learned who she was. After Darth Vader, his father, and the Emperor had died during the battle over Endor, he returned to his Master's home where he was told who she was.

He stretched out into the Force to see if he could find where she was. He was told that she too was strong in the Force, but her powers were latent. He could feel her, she was over the city-wide planet and she was in pain, a lot of pain. He searched around the area where he felt her and found two other presences that he had met at one time, a Wookiee and a human male. _'So she is still with him, if he's the cause of her pain,'_ He thought, he took a deep breath, _'no, I cannot give into my anger towards him for taking her.'_ He continued to search the area where he found another presence, which was small, _'a child perhaps,'_ whoever it was; she was very strong in the Force.

Aboard the Falcon, One standard year after leaving Yavin IV

Leia learned that being a member of the _Millennium Falcon's_ crew was no easy task. There was always something to repair, or maintain just to keep the old freighter going. She didn't mind, she liked doing repairs. Occasionally she caught herself staring at her captain. She knew that she was attracted to him, but she would never say anything about it, she often thought that he wouldn't be interested in her because of the age difference.

Leia was working in the circulatory bay when suddenly she felt the ship lurch. She ran to the cockpit to see what had happened.

As soon as she got to the cockpit Han yelled at her, "Better get the guns warmed up, looks like we've got trouble." Leia didn't question her captain, she immediately ran to fire up the main guns and descended to the lower gun turret, Han soon joined her at the top gun. "All ready, sweetheart?"

"Yes, captain." She felt her heart beating faster, and it wasn't because of the wave of TIE's coming after them, it was because he had just called her 'sweetheart.'

The first wave of TIE's came towards them and Han hit two who came above the ship. Leia missed the first one that came from below, "Look sweetheart, this isn't training anymore; you better keep your eyes open."

"I'm trying captain; they're coming in too fast!" Another TIE came in from below, she fired. Her shots went wild when Chewie sent the ship in to a barrel dive. "That one wasn't my fault!" Soon another TIE came into view and Leia hit it dead center. Leia hit the next few that came into her range. Soon she and Han had destroyed the first wave of TIE's.

Leia heard Han say over the comm., "Hey Chewie you got the calculations for lightspeed yet?" She then heard the Wookiee's growled response. "Well, you better hurry; the second wave is on its way!" He then turned his attention to Leia, "Don't go to sleep just yet, here they come!"

Leia turned her attention to the new wave of TIE's on their way; she let them take the first shot before she started firing on them. Soon the TIE's were destroyed and moments later she watched as the stars became lines as the _Falcon_ sped off into lightspeed.

Leia climbed up her ladder as Han came down his. He stepped off and then helped her out of the hole. He lifted her up and their eyes met. She smiled at him and he smiled at her lopsidedly. "You were great, sweetheart."

"You weren't half bad yourself, captain." He began to lower his head to hers, but was stopped when they heard Chewbacca's roar.

Han snapped to attention, "What is it Chewie, damage report." Chewbacca roared off a list, "Oh that bad, yeah we'll have to stop for repairs." He gave Leia a quick nod then rushed off to check on the damages.


	3. Luke Tells Bail and Leia's Birthday

Coruscant, Current Time

Luke Skywalker rushed to the Imperial Center; there was someone that he had to speak with. He went into the waiting room and was greeted by the familiar white-haired secretary. "Good afternoon, Winter. Is Minister Organa in his office?"

"Yes, I'll announce you Master Skywalker."

Soon Luke was in the New Republic's Minister of State's office. Bail Organa, who had been his twin's foster father, was the second in command over the New Republic. At the time of the battle of Yavin Bail was thought to be dead, killed with the millions on his planet of Alderaan. Luckily he had been called off planet and was on Alderaan's sister planet, Delaya, overseeing a satellite transmission station with Carlist Rieekan. When he had arrived at Yavin after the battle, he was horrified to discover that his daughter had been kidnapped. In the past six years he had all but given up on ever seeing his daughter again.

When he had met Luke Skywalker he knew exactly who the boy was and after Yavin he had taken him under his wing. He was surprised to find out how much he was like his younger sister. Often it made him miss his daughter even more. He had suppressed the information about Leia being his sister for a long time, until Luke had come back from his Jedi training. Luke had been mad at Bail for a time, but soon forgave him for holding back the information.

"Ah, Luke, my boy," Bail stood to meet him. "What brings you here this afternoon?"

"Leia," He stated. "I sensed her presence, she's near the planet."

"Is she alright?"

"I sensed her in a great amount of pain." Luke looked at the older man, "She's still with that Han Solo, I sensed him also."

"We must send the guard. That man needs to be arrested for kidnapping my daughter." Bail immediately went to the comm. to communicate with the spaceport. "This is Minister of State Organa; I'm requesting a report of recent landing ships or ships to be landing soon."

The voice over the comm. came across, "_Minister, the most recent is a light freighter, a Corellian YT-1300, and we're suspecting that its transmission codes are false. We're only allowing them to land because the captain says that they have an emergency."_

Bail looked at Luke who nodded to indicate that that was the ship that they were looking for. "Thank you; detain the captain when they land. I'm told that he travels with a Wookiee, so be cautious."

The Millennium Falcon; One Year, Three Weeks After Leaving Yavin IV

"Ok princess no peeking."

"Would you stop calling me princess, I gave my title up." Although she couldn't seem him she knew that he was smiling that lopsided grin of his that made her melt.

"Ok, _sweetheart," _he said with a slight emphasis, knowing that she would blush, which she did. "Just don't peek."

Leia tried to listen, but she could only understand Han's half of the conversation. While she understood a little of the Wookie's language, she still didn't comprehend the bulk of it. Soon she felt someone tugging on the blindfold that covered her eyes. She blinked as it fell from her face. She couldn't believe it; Han had decorated the _Falcon's_ lounge with various birthday items.

"Happy twentieth birthday, Leia, "Han shouted as Chewie roared the same.

"Oh, Han, Chewie," she got up from the acceleration couch and gave Chewie hug then went to Han. She hugged him then rose on her toes and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Han held Leia for a moment, "So Leia you like it?"

"Yes, I love it."

"Great, now let's go have some cake."

Later that night after Chewie gave his farewell to turn in for the night, Han and Leia sat across from each other on the acceleration couch. "Han, you don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Well you've seemed a little down lately; I figured you needed a pick me up."

Leia smiled at him as she scooted a little closer to him. "You've been so good to me this past year; I don't know what I could ever do to repay you."

"Hey don't worry about it, besides I've got the best gunner any spacer could ask for." He smiled, "I say that we're even."

Leia smiled back at Han, for a moment their eyes met. She moved closer to him put one hand on the side of his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek, not yet bold enough to kiss him where she wanted to. "Thank you." When she withdrew he caught her hand in his. Her eyes locked to his as he drew her closer. It seemed like an eternity before his lips reached hers. He pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. The sensations that moved through her body were overwhelming. Never in her life had she'd been kissed like this.

They parted for the mutual need for air. Leia looked at Han, who leaned in and gave her another light kiss. He smiled at her, "I've wanted to do that for a long time."


	4. Leia's Morning Surprise and The Arrival

The Millennium Falcon; One and a Half Standard Years Later

Leia stretched as she woke in her small cabin. She slid the door open and crawled down onto the acceleration couch. She lifted her bed, which had a storage unit under it and gathered her clothes for the day. She tiptoed through the ship, knowing that the other occupants would still be asleep. She palmed Han's cabin door open, hoping that he wouldn't wake. The only downside of living on this ship was it only had one 'fresher and its access was through the captain's quarters.

Often mornings like this she would stop to observe the captain sleeping; since her birthday six months earlier they had become a lot closer. On most spaceports that they frequented she was known as Solo's girl. Nobody on these backwater planets knew her or cared who she was in her previous life.

When Leia entered Han's quarters, however, she found the bed empty. She wondered why he was up so early, she listened to see if she could hear the shower running. She heard nothing. She was about to back out of his cabin when the 'fresher door slid open. Han came through the door toweling his head and not wearing any clothes. Leia's eyes widened and she gasped as she quickly made her way out of his cabin. As the door closed behind her she could feel her cheeks flush. Her heart was pounding. A few seconds later the door slid open.

She turned to see Han, who had put on a pair of shorts, smiling lopsidedly at her. "I am so sorry Han; I didn't know that you were in there." She gulped having a hard time keeping eye contact, trying not to let her eyes wander.

"S'alright sweetheart, no harm done." He wanted to laugh at her reaction, knowing that this must have been the first time she'd seen a member of the opposite sex naked. He chuckled when he noticed her having a hard time keeping her eyes on his.

"What's so funny?"

"You," he said laughing. "There really is nothing you should be embarrassed about. As close as we're living on this ship, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I just wasn't expecting you to be up. Usually you're still in bed when I go to the 'fresher." She was starting to regain her composure. "And I had never seen, you know." She began to blush again. Han smiled at her and took the opportunity to tip her chin up and give her a kiss. Just then Chewbacca rounded the corner, noticing that Han was just in his shorts and Leia was still dressed in her sleep shirt.

He let off a short growl. Han and Leia broke their kiss and looked at the Wookiee. Leia took the opportunity to push past Han and shut herself in the 'fresher.

Chewbacca growled a few short questions to Han. "No pal, we didn't _mate_ last night. We're not even to that stage in our relationship."

Chewbacca growled the equivalent of since when does Han Solo have relationships. Han laughed, "Since I met Leia. Chewie, I don't want to mess this one up. I think I'm falling in love with that girl." Chewbacca grabbed Han in a headlock and began ruffling his hair. Han wriggled out of the Wookiee's grip. "Now don't go tellin' her."

Coruscant; Present Day

Luke Skywalker made his way to the spaceport. He wanted to see his sister. He watched as the _Millennium Falcon _touched down in front of the waiting medical team. _'At least he was smart enough to get her medical attention,' _he thought. He knew that the security team would have problems with the Wookiee, so he took it upon himself to join the team.

When the ramp to the _Falcon_ lowered Han Solo rushed down to meet the medics. As soon as they had a clear shot the security blasted a stun bolt at the spacer. In the same moment Luke heard a small child screech, "Daddy!" He watched a small girl rush down the ramp and throw herself on top of her father's body. Moments later the large Wookiee descended the ramp carrying an unconscious Leia. Luke could tell that the Wookiee was going crazy, with not knowing what to do.

Chewbacca did not know what to do, he saw Han on the ground little Ami was crying uncontrollably. He held Leia in his arms. He had a duty to Han, to protect him, but he also had extended his life debt to his wife and children. He knew what Han would tell him, forget about him and get Leia the help she needed. Just then she stirred in his arms. "Chewie, what happened?" Chewie growled. "Han..." She suddenly clutched her belly. Chewie made his way to the medics and put Leia on the waiting stretcher.

He made his way over to the unconscious spacer and the little girl. The security team had their guns trained on him. Chewbacca gently lifted the girl and growled something at her. "But daddy…" He growled again. He walked the girl over to where her mother was at. He saw a familiar blue eyed human who had made his way over to Leia.

Luke looked at Chewbacca and the girl, "Don't worry Chewie, I'll take care of them." Chewbacca knew that Leia and Ami would be safe with the boy; he turned back to where Han was. He knew that Han would be terribly angry at him for leaving Leia, but he knew that the spacer would need him when he woke up.


	5. Holos Bail Meets Ami and Royal Sickness

Thank you everyone for the reviews! Sorry I left the last chapter at a cliffie.....and my other story Jedi Princess I am working on another chapter so that will be updated soon, I just have a busy summer. :)

The Millennium Falcon; Two Standard Years and Three Months After Leaving Yavin IV

It had been a while since they had a load to deliver. It wasn't often that the cargo hold of the _Falcon _was empty. Since the hold was empty Han had surprised Leia and Chewie by setting up a holoprojector and a pair of form chairs that was left over from one of their previous shipments. Chewie sat in one and Han took the other, while Leia used Han's lap for her seat. Han had found some old Holos, he let Leia choose which one to watch. She chose a particularly romantic one.

Halfway through the film Chewbacca excused himself saying he was tired of such mush, not the holo's but the mush coming from the lovers in the neighboring chair. Chewbacca often found it was best to excuse himself, before they got into it. Because she was still sleeping in her small cabin, Chewbacca knew that they hadn't mated yet. He often wondered what they were waiting for. You could sometimes cut the tension between them with a lightsaber. Even though they were a little annoying most of the time, he was happy for his friends.

Han and Leia waved Chewie goodnight and quickly resumed their making-out. As soon as Chewie was out of sight, Han untucked Leia's shirt from her pants and started running his hands up her back. "Han, really."

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Han wasn't really surprised that she was stopping him.

"I, uh, well," she didn't quite know what to tell him, she wanted him no doubt, but something was keeping her from moving forward. In all honesty she was scared. She loved him, and she was sure that he felt the same. Maybe that was it, he had never said it.

Han nuzzled her ear and took the lobe in his mouth, "Well until you figure it out, I'm gonna do this for a bit." She felt goose bumps form all over her body. He trailed his kisses down her neck. He then moved his hand to start unbuttoning the front of her shirt.

She felt the panic rushing through her body. She couldn't do this, she wasn't ready. She had to know how he really felt about her. When he worked the first button open he kissed her chest. When he reached the second button she couldn't take it anymore. "Han, do you love me?"

He looked up at her. So that was her problem, she was unsure of his feeling for her. He gave her a sly grin. "Yes, I do. I love you more than anything, sweetheart." He himself was surprised at himself when he admitted it, but it was true. He loved her more than he'd loved anything before.

Leia smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a passionate kiss. No longer was she afraid of what would happen next.

Coruscant; Present Day

He opened his eyes. The room was spinning. His head hurt. As his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around, he saw the fuzzy image of his fuzzball of a copilot.

"Chewie? What happened?" He sat up and felt like he was going to vomit. He tried to stand but the Wookiee made him lay back down. His eyes started to adjust to his surroundings and he saw he was in a cell. "Where are Leia and Ami?" Chewie growled. "Luke? That backwater kid, who thinks he's going to be a Jedi?" Chewie woofed another response. "Well, he better, I'll kill him if anything happens to my family.

On the other side of Coruscant, Bail Organa rushed to the hospital when he received word that Luke had Leia with him. He was directed to a waiting room where he found Luke who was sitting with a small child. He was suddenly brought back twenty years, as the little girl could have been Leia at that age. The only exception was this child had hazel eyes.

Luke looked up from the little girl when Bail entered the waiting room, "Bail! Thank gods you're here!"

"Luke, what's going on? Where is Leia?"

"They had to take her to the operating room, an emergency C-section."

Bail sat on the nearest chair. He couldn't believe that his baby was having a baby. Even as she grew up, he had always seen Leia as that newborn he brought home, just hours after she was born. Bail looked at the little girl who was now clutching to Luke's robe. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Amidala Solo, your granddaughter."

"Mommy and Daddy call me Ami." The little girl extended her hand to Bail.

Bail took the girls hand, "Hello Ami, I'm your grandfather."

A few seconds later a doctor came in, "Are you all here for Leia Solo?"

"Yes," Bail stepped up to the doctor, "How is my daughter?"

"Everything went just fine, both mother and baby are doing well. Is the father here? She's asking for him."

"No, he's unavailable." Bail knew he had to choose his words carefully around the little girl. "Can we go in and see her?"

"I'm sure she'll be ok with that."

The Millennium Falcon; Two Standard Years and Five Months After Leaving Yavin IV

"Sure sounds great. See you in a few days." Han switched off the comm. with his old buddy Lando Calrissian. He had contacted him because he needed someone to help shipping Tibanna gas.

Han turned to the navicomputer and set the coordinates to Bespin. Chewbacca woofed a question. "Yeah, he's obviously forgotten about that. Once we get there better keep an eye open, in case he tries to pull something." He moved away to the navicomputer, "I'm going to go check on her royal sleepiness and see when she's getting up; I don't know what is up with that girl lately."

Chewie barked at Han, "Yeah yeah buddy I know she'll kill me if she heard me calling her that."

Han rounded the corner and palmed the switch to open his and Leia's cabin. She was huddled up in the middle of the bed. She looked very pale. For the past few days she had been very sick and spent most of her time sleeping. Han sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back. "Hey sweetheart, you getting up any time soon?"

Leia looked up at her love. "Do I have to? I still don't feel very good." She sat up and clutched her hand to her mouth.

"Ok up we go princess," Han helped her up out of the bed and got her to the 'fresher just in time for her to empty the contents of her stomach in the toilet. He rubbed her back and held her hair back. When she was done she sat on the floor, Han sat behind her and she leaned back to him. "I wish I knew what was wrong with you, I feel so helpless seeing you so sick."

Leia felt as if she was the luckiest girl in the galaxy to have a man who cared for her so much. In all of her royal upbringing she was never one to imagine a prince charming; in fact she had hated every prince she'd ever met. Han was the kind of guy she dreamed about. She leaned back into her lover's embrace and he wrapped his arms around her.

"When we get to Bespin, we're taking you to a doctor." He had run the scanner over her a few days ago and got inconclusive results.

"What's in Bespin?"

"A job offer, an old friend, Lando Calrissian offered me a job shipping Tibanna gas."

"What's this, Han Solo becoming responsible? Getting an actual job, no more smuggling?"

"Well if I don't have to do it. After Jabba, I don't want to risk my neck that way again."


	6. BespinMeet Han JrWeddingLeia's Parents

I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Also I changed Stockholm Syndrome to Corellian Syndrome because, there is no Stockholm in Space. ;)

This chapter is a bit longer than the others, I got that comment, and will try to write longer chapters.

Cloud City; Two Years, Five Months After Leaving Yavin IV

The _Millennium Falcon_ touched down one a landing pad at Cloud City over the gas planet of Bespin. Chewbacca lowered the ramp as Han went to his cabin to check on Leia. He was surprised to find her getting ready; he walked in as she was struggling with buttoning her pants. _'How in the nine hells did she gain weight with all the throwing up she's been doing,'_ He thought. She was still pale, but she had managed to make herself presentable.

"Are you sure this friend of yours is legitimate?"

"Don't worry; I've got Chewie keeping his eyes open." He pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss. "C'mon sweetheart, let's go." They walked hand in hand down the ramp, when they exited the ship Leia noticed a dark skinned man.

The dark skinned man came up to Han, "Han ol' buddy! It's so great to see you again!" The two men embraced, then the dark skinned man turned his attention on Leia, "And what do we have here?" Leia extended her hand to the man who took it and kissed it. "I'm Lando Calrissian, administrator of this facility, and who might you be?"

"Leia," she simply stated. She gauged the man, she swore she saw that re recognized her, but didn't say anything.

"Welcome to Cloud City, Leia." As they walked into the city, Leia noticed the strange looks that Lando was giving her occasionally. She began to feel that coming here was a bad idea.

Han looked down at the woman next to him, and noticed her uneasiness. "You ok, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick again," she answered.

Soon Lando led them to a suite on the main level of Cloud City's apartments. Leia entered, followed by Chewbacca. Before Han could enter Lando grabbed Han by the arm. "I need to talk to you."

"What's up old buddy?"

"Not here, come to my office." Han followed Lando around the corridors until they reached a large office.

"Ok, Lando what do you want?"

"Is she who I think she is?" Han just looked back at Lando, "You see buddy, word is she was kidnapped a little over two years ago."

"Hey now, I did not kidnap Leia. She came with me willingly."

"Look, I'm just warning you. I've got contacts in both the Empire and the Rebellion, and members of the Rebellion will pay a lot for information that will get their princess back."

"If this is why you contacted me, then I'm out of here. Leia does not want to go back to the Rebellion." He started to leave Lando's office when he was stopped.

"I'm not going to turn you in; I called you because I really need help shipping Tibanna gas. You've got the fastest ship. I have aliases for you and the ship while you're working. We may want to change some of the markings."

Han looked at Lando, "Well, I told Leia that I was giving up smuggling. I do need an honest job. Just no funny stuff, I'll be out of her as fast as I came if I suspect anything."

Lando laughed as he clapped Han on the shoulder, "Don't worry buddy, your identities while here are safe with me. Now tell me, what exactly is your relationship status with the princess? I saw the way she looked at you."

Han smiled at him, "Believe it or not, I'm in Love. I'm seriously thinking of marrying her."

"Whoa, Han Solo getting tied down to a woman! I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well believe it."

"Well as you know, Cloud City is a great place to tie the knot in secrecy. Just a suggestion."

"I'll think about it, of course I'd have to ask her first. But first thing, I need to get her an appointment with a medic, the last few days she's been very sick."

"I'll send someone up to your suite."

Han returned to the suite and was met with questions on where he had gotten off to from Chewbacca. He told him what Lando had revealed. Han found Leia in the larger of the two bedrooms in the suite laying on the bed.

"Getting the bed warm?" He winked at her as he sat next to her.

"I just started feeling sicker. I wish I could get over whatever I've got."

"Well I have a medic coming up to check you out." Han lay next to Leia; he could really see himself spending the rest of his life with this woman. He spooned behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you."

Leia smiled, "I know. I love you too."

Han thought about what he had told Lando, yes he wanted to marry her. He wondered what her reaction would be if he asked her now. He traced her arm with his fingers. He whispered in her ear, "I want to marry you." Leia blinked, did he say what she thought. She twisted around so that she faced him. He grinned at her. "Leia Organa, will you be my wife?"

Leia couldn't believe it, he proposed. She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. "Oh, Han! Oh gods I can't believe that this is happening."

"It is, sweetheart. I want to go the rest of my life with you by my side. So what'd say? Marry me?"

"Yes, oh gods yes!" They shared a passionate kiss. They broke apart when they heard a knock on the door. Han got up and let the medic in.

"So what seems to be the problem," the medic asked.

"My fiancée has been sick the last few days." He and Leia told the medic her symptoms. "What I find strange is as sick as she's been, she's also gaining weight." He looked at Leia's expression, "Not that I'm complaining, I've sometimes felt she was too skinny."

The medic laughed, "What a way to save your butt. Now let's have a look at you Miss.."

"It's just Leia." The medic just nodded at her, he had been specifically told not to ask any questions.

"Well, just Leia, we'll run the scanner over you and see what's up." He pulled a hand-held scanner out of his bag and ran it over Leia's body, "You don't object to a blood sample? The scanner is about fifty percent certain on what is wrong and requires a sample for confirmation."

Leia closed her eyes as the doctor placed the scanner on her arm to draw her sample. Han sat next to her and held her hand as the scanner beeped out a response.

The medic smiled at the couple, "Well it looks like your little duo, is about to increase by one member. Congratulations Leia, you're pregnant."

Coruscant; Present Day

Ami was the first to enter her mother's room. Leia lay in her bed holding onto a tiny bundle. The little girl stood on her tiptoes trying to see her new baby sibling. Leia smiled at her daughter. "It's ok Ami, you can get up here." Ami crawled up on her mother's bed and looked at the bundle in her mother's arms. "I'd like to introduce you to your new baby brother."

Ami touched the baby's face, "He looks like daddy. What's his name?"

"Well what do you think I should name him?"

The little girl thought hard about it for a second, "Han!"

"Your daddy's name?" Leia smiled.

"Yes, daddy has the best name."

"Well, little guy what do you think of that?" The baby cooed. "Well welcome to the world Han Solo Junior." Leia looked at her two children, the only thing that would make this moment more perfect would be if her husband were here. She looked back at her daughter, "So who's been watching you since we got here?"

"Uncle Luke and Grandpa Bail."

Leia could swear her heart stopped for a second, Uncle_ luke? Grandpa Bail?_ She looked up and noticed the two men in the doorway. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the taller of the two men. "Father?"

"Leia." Bail took a deep breath, for someone who made his life speaking in front of the entire galaxy; he didn't know what to say to his daughter. Of course he had a million questions to ask her_. _"Lelilia," he started with her childhood nickname, "I missed you so much."

"I thought you were dead, that you were on Alderaan when.."

"I was called off to help inspect the satellite installation; I was there when I heard of what had happened on the Tantive. I thought you were dead. Then I found out that you had arrived safely at Yavin. I immediately made my way to Yavin, but when I arrived Dodonna said that you were taken by that Solo character that had brought you to Yavin."

"Father, Han didn't kidnap me, I went with him under my own free will."

"Leia, you've been gone so long, perhaps you've forgotten what truly happed. I've heard of Solo's reputation, I knew that you weren't naïve, but still you were an innocent child." He looked at the two children that Leia held, "I know that you have children with that man, but I cannot allow that man to walk free for his crimes."

"Han has committed no crimes; he is innocent in all of this." Leia had tears in her eyes, "Father you must believe me, Han would never hurt me. He loves me."

"Leia, I can't, the Leia I knew would have never walked away from her responsibilities."

"When I saw how Mon Mothma and Dodanna were going to treat me, I had no choice but to leave. I would not be married against my will." In her arms little Han began to cry. She held her son close to her, "Shh it's alright sweetie." She looked up at her father, "If all you want to do is berate me, then I suggest you leave, you're upsetting the baby and I will not have you talking this way in front of my children about their father."

Bail looked at his daughter, she had changed. He just shook his head and walked out of the room. Luke Skywalker who had sat in the room in silence walked out behind him. Leia tried not to cry, but how could she not when her own father couldn't believe her.

His reunion with his beloved daughter had not gone well. Bail stopped and looked at the young Jedi who was following him. "Well, what did you sense?"

"She believes she is telling the truth, I tried to probe her mind but was blocked." He sighed, "I don't know why Leia would have left with him willingly, myself. They hated each other the moment they met. Either she's really telling the truth or we have a bigger problem here."

"Corellian Syndrome; where the victim sympathizes with her kidnapper," he sighed. "If that's the case we do have a big problem, after all she does have two children with that man."

"Her children have the potential. I sensed that they are both Force sensitive, and strong."

"Leia had it too, but after she was born, Obi Wan and Yoda taught me how to suppress it."

"Yes, it's the reason I can't probe her mind. Bail, when are we going to tell her?"

"I had hoped to tell her now, but I fear that she'll turn me out if I push too hard."

Cloud City; Two Years and Seven Months after Leaving Yavin IV

Leia rubbed her growing belly; she was now three and a half months pregnant. Her morning sickness had stopped for the most part but there were still days that she spent most of it in bed. Today she looked at her belly and said, "Now please don't upset my stomach today, little one. Today your daddy and I are getting married." She wore a long and flowing white gown, she tied her hair up similar to the way she had the day she gave Han his metal for aiding the Alliance. For the first time in over two years she looked like the princess that she had grown up to be.

Over this time she had lost the roundness of her cheeks. When she had left with Han she was still pretty much a child. Now she was having a child of her own. She wondered what her father would think of her if he had survived Alderaan's destruction. Of course he would say that Han wasn't good enough for her. But what boy ever was. The first date she went on her father insisted that his Honor Guard accompany her. She had hoped to get her first kiss that night, but the guards had stepped in before the boy could make his move.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a familiar man showed up behind her in the mirror. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her. Even though he towered over her petite stature, they looked perfect together. He kissed the top of her head, "Are ya ready sweetheart?"

"Yes. Let's go." He turned her and gave her a kiss.

The ceremony was simple. Han and Leia kneeled across from each other at an alter. Chewbacca served as Han's best man, and since Leia didn't have anyone to represent her family, Lando stood on her side. As the holy man said the words Leia stared into Han's hazel eyes. They had more of a green color to them, which she knew it meant he was happier than he'd ever been. When the holy man pronounced them man and wife Han gave her his lopsided grin then pulled her to him and gave her one of the most passionate kisses that they had ever shared.

Coruscant; Present Day

Bail Organa walked into his apartment, he was glad that Leia had agreed to stay with him even though she still really wasn't talking to him. He walked into the living room and found it empty. He then looked at the chrono on his wrist; it was time that Leia usually put the children down for a nap. He went to the nursery that he had set up, the baby was sleeping in his crib and Ami was asleep on her bed. He sighed. In the past week since they had been here, the little girl constantly asked about her father. Bail had yet to go to the prison to confront the man. He didn't know if he was ready to.

He stepped out onto the terrace where he found Leia. "I thought I would find you out here." Leia just continued to sit there like he had not said anything. He continued, "I remember when you were a little girl, about Ami's age, you would come out here and watch the speeders go by." He still didn't get a response. "It was the first time I brought you to Coruscant. I was afraid that the Emperor or Vader would be able to sense you."

Leia winced when her father said Vader. He continued to talk, "You see your biological father was a Jedi." Leia looked up at Bail. This was hard for Bail; he had never once talked to Leia about her parentage. "When I adopted you, it was a dark time for the Jedi. Men women and children who were sensitive to the Force were hunted down and killed. And many people who tried to help them were too. I was trained how to suppress your powers."

"How come you never talked about my biological parents before?"

"To protect you," He took a deep breath, "Up until a few years ago, your biological father was still alive."

"What? Why didn't you ever tell me? Were you afraid that he'd want to take me away from you? What if I had wanted to meet him, I had that right you know."

"I was afraid of what he would do to you."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Anakin Skywalker…"

When Leia herd her father's surname she cut him off, "Skywalker, as in Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes," he paused. "Luke Skywalker is your brother, your twin brother." Leia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Because you both were so powerful in the Force Obi Wan Kenobi and another Jedi named Yoda deemed that you two should be separated and as far apart as possible. You went with me to Alderaan and he was sent to Tatooine."

"What about my mother, who was she?"

"Her name was Padmé Amidala. I was surprised when Ami said her full name was Amidala."

"For some reason the name just seemed right when she was born."

"There's something more you should know about your biological father." He paused and took a deep breath; he knew this was going to be difficult for her to hear. When he had arrived at Yavin he was briefed on what had happened to Leia during her detainment on the Death Star. "Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side of the Force. When he did he became known as Darth Vader."

Leia looked to Bail and suddenly the tears started to fall. "No, please no, it can't be true." She pushed past her father and went into the apartment.

"Leia," her father called after her.

"How could you," she choked on her words, "how could you love me all these years, knowing I was the offspring of that monster."

"Because of your mother, she was a wonderful soul. And your father was misguided."

"Misguided? That man tortured me. He tried to get into my mind and when I wouldn't let me he filled my body up with so many drugs that I felt that I was going to die. Then he made me stand on the bridge of that Death Star and watch my home being destroyed. I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't. I don't know how he did it but he forced my eyes to remain open. You call that, misguided?"

"Leia, I..."

"Save it father." From the nursery she heard her children waking up. She gave Bail a look that was between angry and sad before disappearing down the hall.


	7. BelieveMeAmisBirthSeeingDaddyNerfWithHan

Coruscant; Present Day

Leia walked down the hall to her waking children. She leaned into the crib and picked up her son, she then crossed the room and sat next to her daughter. She wondered what Han would think of her if he knew who her biological father was. When she had told him that she was adopted into the Organa family he was surprised. It was common knowledge that she was adopted to most Alderaanians, but outside of the planet it wasn't. He had asked her if she ever wondered about her biological parents, she told him that she never gave it much thought.

Han had never had any experiences with the Dark lord, but he knew just how evil the Sith was. While traveling on the _Falcon_, Leia often had nightmares of her detainment on the Death Star. In the little cabin that she slept in her screams could be heard through the entire ship, often she would be woken by the Corellian man. She tried to think of the last time she had one of those nightmares, it had been the last night that she slept alone. As long as she had Han with her she had felt safe.

She now sat with her children in her arms, she was now afraid for them. She feared that they could become like that, or that she could. She decided for the moment that if Luke were to ask to train her she would decline, as for her children she would have to let them decide when they were old enough. She looked at her little girl, no wonder she learned things so quickly. She also thought about her life, she had achieved so much at a young age, graduating University early and becoming the youngest senator ever.

Leia looked up to see her father standing in the doorway. "Leia, I am sorry that I never told you before. I should have told you before I started sending you on all those dangerous missions. You must believe me that Anakin Skywalker was a good man before he turned to the dark side."

"Maybe I'll start believing that when you start believing me about Han," she said bitterly.

Bail wanted to say '_Touché_' but he held his tongue. Part of him wanted to believe her about this man, but the Leia he knew six years ago would have never ran away. He thought about what he had read in her file once he arrived at Yavin, although she had kept her cool exterior, the base psychologist had determined that she was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder. To Bail that would have been the only logical reason that she would have just run off. Bail tried another tactic to get the information he wanted out of Leia. "Leia, would you agree to go to a psychologist? A nonbiased third party to talk about your time away."

"If it's the only way to get you to believe me about my husband," she answered.

Bespin; Three Years after Leaving Yavin IV

Leia paced back and forth in the control room at the spaceport on Cloud City. Han and Chewie were due home any time. Normally she would be beside her husband during his cargo run, but since she was nearing her due date Han felt it was best for her to remain behind.

All day she had been feeling tiny pains in her stomach. She had gone to the medic and was told that she was just experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions. She longed for her husband to hurry home. Lando Calrissian was sitting on the other side of the room watching the expectant mother. "Leia, would you just relax, he should be making contact any time now."

"He should have made contact two hours ago, what if something happened to him. I should have never stayed behind; I knew he'd need me with him."

"And exactly how would an eight and a half pregnant woman be of help?"

"Lando would you just shut up and keep listening for his signal." Leia sat down for a few moments. The baby was getting very restless, Leia winced when another Braxton-Hicks contraction much stronger than the previous ones hit.

Lando noticed her expression, "Hey you alright?" He got up and put a pillow behind her.

Leia let out a long breath, "Yeah, that one was just stronger than the others." She stood back up, walking seemed to help earlier. She stopped suddenly when she felt wetness between her legs. "Uh, Lando?"

"Yes Leia?"

"I'm in labor!" She clutched her belly as a strong contraction hit.

Lando started to help Leia to the door to get her to the medward when a familiar voice came through the comm. "This is the _Millennium Falcon_ requesting permission to land."

Lando left Leia's side for a moment, "Han ol' buddy, you better get your tail landed pronto, you're about to become a dad!"

Han piloted the _Falcon_ a little too fast through the space port towards his designated landing pad. Before Chewbacca could land the ship, Han had the ramp down and jumped down to rush to the medward.

When he entered the medward he was greeted by Lando, "How is she, where is she?"

"Relax buddy, she's doing fine." He pointed towards the room that Leia was in, "She's over there."

Han entered the room, he looked at Leia who had various medical equipment hooked up to her monitoring the baby. "Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"Shut up, you're late!" She said through gritted teeth as a contraction hit, "You were supposed to make contact two hours ago."

"Honey, I just got caught up in…"

"I said shut up," she was breathing heavily, "You can't imagine how much I hate you right now!"

Han wanted to laugh, but he thought better of it. He had heard women in labor would often say things they didn't mean. He couldn't imagine himself in that much pain. He went to Leia's side and put her hand in his. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "You can't imagine how much I love you right now."

"You stink."

"Hey it's not like I had time to go take a shower." Han laughed this time, "Do you want me to go get cleaned up?"

"If you leave my side, I'll kill you." Just then Leia winced as a contraction hit, and Han winced with her as she clamped down on his hand. Her nails dug into the back of his hand and he wondered where such a small person got such strength in her hand.

Two hours later the newest Solo had yet to make its appearance. Leia was exhausted. The medics had given her medication to ease the pain. Han rubbed her belly and kissed her forehead as the doctor checked her out once again.

"So are you two ready to become parents?"

Leia glared at the doctor, "I was ready nine months ago." Han laughed as Leia backhanded him, "Shut up you nerf!" Leia began to push on the next contraction and a few minutes later they heard the wailing of a newborn baby.

"Dad, do you want to do the honors," the medic asked. Han took the cutters from the doctor and cut the umbilical cord.

Han rejoined Leia's side, "It's a girl sweetheart, a beautiful baby girl." He gave Leia a passionate kiss, "I am so proud of you."

"I want to see her," The doctor soon came over to the new parents and handed Leia a tiny bundle. Leia immediately counted the fingers and toes, "Oh Han, she's so perfect."

"Just like her mother. So what are we going to call this little princess?"

"I've always liked the name Amidala, I don't know why but I've always been drawn to it."

"Well it's beautiful; welcome to the galaxy little Amidala Solo." Han had never been so happy or proud in his life.

Coruscant; Present Day

Leia looked at her father who held little Han's carrier in one hand and Ami's hand in his other. She thought that he was really enjoying his role as 'grandpa'; if only he'd warm up to her husband everything would be perfect. Bail was going to take his grandchildren out while Leia went to her appointment with her psychologist. She hated the sessions but she would do anything that would get Han back.

Bail had taken the children to an ice cream shop. "Ami, what are you doing there?" He looked down at his grandson and saw a bit of cream on his little nose.

"Little Han wants some too." The little girl said with her messy face.

"He's too little to have ice cream now."

"Daddy used to give it to me all the time when I was that little." She giggled, "Mommy used to get mad at him for it too."

Bail would have never thought a small child could remember anything that happened when they were that little, but his grandchildren were not normal children. He knew that his daughter remembered things from her young childhood, he was once surprised when she told her that she remembered her biological mother, who had died minutes after her birth, and could describe her perfectly.

The little girl looked up at her grandfather, "Grandpa Bail, when will I get to see my daddy again? I miss him."

"Finish your ice cream, Ami." Bail was feeling a little guilty. He had yet to even talk to his son-in-law; in fact he had been locked up with no contact from anyone for the past two weeks. Bail had heard that Han and the Wookiee would constantly ask about the well being of Leia and his children. He looked at the chrono on his wrist; he still had a few hours left before Leia's appointment would be over. Maybe it would be time to let the smuggler see his children.

Han paced his cell, ["Sit down cub, this isn't going to help."]

"I'm going to go nuts pal. Two blasted weeks, and I don't know if my wife and child are alright. And what about Ami, she must be scared out of her mind." Just then the cell door opened.

A guard stepped through the door way, "Han Solo, you have visitors."

Han was led out into a courtyard with picnic style tables. He looked across the courtyard when he heard a child squeal, "Daddy!"

His mouth dropped as he saw his daughter ran towards him. As soon as she reached him she flung her arms around her father's neck, he picked her up and swung her around. "Oh, Ami, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too daddy." The little girl had tears falling from her eyes.

He looked up and saw an older man heading their way, holding on to a small baby. He instantly knew that the baby was his, he was suddenly worried, where was Leia. When the older man reached them Ami took her father's hand and then took her grandfather's hand. "Grandpa Bail, this is my daddy."

'_Grandpa Bail?'_ Han thought, _'That was Leia's father's name.' _

Ami continued the introductions, "Daddy, this is my grandpa Bail, and my little brother, little Han."

Han tried to look at the little bundle in the other man's arms, trying to get a look at his son's face. Bail then placed the sleeping baby in Han's arms. His face lit up, he remembered the last time he had this kind of feeling, when his daughter was born. Han looked from his son to 'Grandpa Bail', "How's Leia?"

"Leia is fine." Bail simply stated. "I'll let you be with your children, but we have to leave soon." Bail stepped back and observed Han and his kids.

Leia stepped out onto the streets of Coruscant an hour earlier than her appointment was over. She had given the same story to the psychologist that she had given everyone else that asked her about her past six years. When they had arrived at the office building Leia noticed that it was near the spaceport and had noticed the _Millennium Falcon_ sitting there. Since she was able to break free from the psychologist early, and her father wasn't due to return with the children for a while, she decided to go to her home of six years.

She approached the fence surrounding the spaceport, somehow she could feel that she wasn't being watched so she stealthily mad her way to the battered freighter. Once she was under it she looked around and felt she hadn't been seen so she reached to the key pad and entered the code to open the ramp. She held her breath as the ship made noises from the hydraulics and as the ramp thumped to the ground. She looked around before she ascended the ramp. Leia could tell that her husband's beloved ship had been thoroughly searched. He was going to be angry when he saw this mess.

She made her way to the cabin that she had shared with Han; she found some of her old spacer's clothes in the closet. She looked at the white gown she was currently wearing, quickly deciding to discard it and pull on her comfortable clothes. While the pants were a little tight, she smiled at herself in the mirror. She then went to the small room that Han had constructed after Ami was born; she sat on the small bed and noticed the stuffed Wookiee that had fallen to the floor. She picked it up; she remembered the trip to Kashyyyk where Chewbacca had presented it to Ami. Her daughter loved the toy and took it everywhere with her.

She was about to stand when she heard someone walking in the ship.

Leia turned around as the guard instructed her to. "I don't know who you are miss, but you're in big trouble for breaking in here."

Leia looked at the guard, "Last time I checked it wasn't illegal to break into your own property."

"Princess Leia?" The guard asked as he got a good look at her, "I'm sorry your highness but you will still have to leave, this ship is supposed to stay undisturbed until your father clears it."

"I just wanted to get this," She held up the stuffed Wookiee, "for my daughter, it's her favorite toy."

The guard allowed her to leave; as the ramp was closed she looked up at the ship sadly. She made her way back to her father's apartment. Leia knew that her father would be upset with her when she got back, but she didn't care. When she palmed the door opened she was greeted by her daughter. Leia knelt down and handed the little girl her toy. "Wumpy!"

"Leia where have you been, I was worried." He looked at her clothes.

"Just out walking, and getting a few things off the ship."

"I have to talk to you, Leia." After watching Han with the children and speaking with the psychologist Bail had realized how much his daughter and this man had loved each other. The psychologist had told Bail that Leia wasn't really thinking in her right mind when she left, but over the years Han had given the love and support that she needed in that time. The psychologist had told him that Leia showed no effects of the post traumatic stress disorder that she had after the battle of Yavin.

Before Bail could say anything else to Leia, Ami looked up at her mother, "Guess what mamma, grandpa took me and little Han to see daddy!"

Leia looked up from her daughter to her father then back to her daughter, smiling she said, "Did he? How is your daddy?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Leia's heart skipped a beat as she heard the familiar voice of her husband behind her. She turned around with tears in her eyes and saw her love holding their son.

"Han!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Oh, gods I missed you."

Bail stood back and watched her daughter's family, although that he knew it was the right thing to allow Han Solo out of jail, he still didn't approve of this union. Leia was still the princess of Alderaan, and she would follow the laws of Alderaan. And if this man truly loved his daughter, he would follow the laws of an Alderaanian courtship.

When Leia's lips parted from Han's she looked at him confused, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Leia, you need to talk to your father." Han had been given a stern lecture from his father-in-law. It had infuriated him that he didn't approve of his marriage to Leia. He had tried to tell Bail Organa that Leia was an adult and capable of making her own decisions, to which Bail pointed out that Leia was royalty and royalty had a different set of rules apart from commoners.

"I don't want to talk to my father now, I haven't seen you for two weeks, I want to talk to you."Leia couldn't understand why Han was acting this way.

Bail spoke, "Leia, I do need to talk to you about this situation."

When Leia and Bail were in the privacy of Bail's office she turned to her father. "What is the kriffin deal? What did you say to him?"

"I just stated the simple fact that he is not suitable to be the consort of a princess of Alderaan."

"So you told him to leave? Well I got news for you father, where he goes I go, he is my husband."

"Not according to Alderaanian law, your marriage to him is considered elopement, and you know very well that elopement is not accepted legally unless approved by the bride's parents. And I don't approve."

"Are you going to at least give him a chance? He is the father of your grandchildren after all. Let him prove to you that he loves me."

"I have no doubt that he loves you, however, if he really wants to be with you he's going to have to follow all protocol of Alderaanian courtship."

"Fine, but you'll find that you'll be wasting your time that Han and I will end up together."

"That's not for you to decide anymore, daughter."

Cloud City, Three Years Six Months After leaving Yavin IV

Han watched his six month old daughter push herself up on her hands and knees; she had mastered crawling up to that point but had yet to master moving forward. He laughed at the determined look on her face that reminded him so much of her mother. Her baby blue eyes were fading into a green brown and her hair was dark with a slight curl to it. She sat on her rear and looked up at her daddy and stretched her arms up to him. "Nuh, uh," He said shaking his head, "If you want me to hold you then you've gotta come over her on your own."

Leia watched her husband and daughter. The baby got back on her hands and knees but still just rocked back and forth, unable to get the concept of one hand in front of the other. Leia entered the room and picked her daughter up, "Do you want your daddy?" She smiled at her husband as she placed the little girl in his arms.

"You know she's gonna have to learn how to get somewhere under her own power sooner or later," he redirected his attention to the little girl, "Don't you Ami, yes you want to learn how to crawl and walk and run all over the apartment and cause all kinds of trouble for your mamma." The little girl cooed.

"Han Solo! Don't encourage her to make trouble. We're raising her to be a proper little lady."

"Proper little lady," he chuckled, "just like her mamma."

"You bet your sweet butt you nerf!"

The couple started to laugh uncontrollably until they were stopped when they heard, "Ner!"

"Oh gods, Han, she just said her first word!"

"I wonder where she picked that word up, sweetheart." He started laughing as he pulled his daughter close to him, "Been listening to your mamma huh, angel?" Leia gave her husband a little swat, and instantly regretted it when Ami did the same thing. "Uh, oh, I think our proper princess here is the bad influence on you, yes she is." He tickled the little girls belly.

Leia gave her husband a quick kiss and then kissed her daughter's head, "I think it's time for someone to take an N-A-P." She took her daughter from Han and they took Ami to her room and lay her down for her nap. As the little girl drifted off to sleep husband and wife watched their little creation. "Han?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You're a wonderful father." She smiled up at her husband, "You're a wonderful husband too."

"You're a wonderful wife and mother too, how I got so lucky, I'll never know." He put his arms around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss. "You know, I think I want three or four more of those," he said pointing at Ami.

"And whose body are we going to use to carry those, yours?"

"Ha ha very funny princess," he then turned serious, "how many more do you want to have?"

"Well I always have imagined a boy and a girl would be perfect."

"So only one more, can't we compromise."

"Sure if you're going to carry them."

"What if next time we have another girl?

"Then we'll just have two girls."

"Aw, you wouldn't give me a son to carry on my name?"

"Nope, so you better tell your fellas there to do their job and give you a boy."

Han nuzzled Leia and kissed behind her ear, "So," he breathed into her ear, "When do you want to try for our son?"

"When Ami's at least two. I don't want to have them too close together but not too far apart either."

He continued to nuzzle her ear, "Well since Ami is down for her nap, how about we practice?"

"Mmmm, sounds good." She turned in her husband's arms and he swiftly picked her up.

Coruscant; Present Day

Leia sat on the couch in the living room cuddled up to her husband watching an old holo. The children had been put to bed, and currently her father was still at the office. There wasn't many times that she and Han could spend like this, in the past week since Han had been released if she went anywhere with him her father's Honor Guard would follow them, making sure they kept a respectable distance of a courting couple. It really annoyed her that they couldn't express their feelings for each other.

She was especially annoyed that Han wasn't allowed to stay in the apartment, and she wasn't allowed to visit him alone on the _Falcon_. She leaned in to kiss her husband when they heard the front door slide open. Leia jumped back and slid a 'respectable distance' away from Han. She was twenty-five and she felt like she was being treated like a teenager.

"Good evening, Leia, Solo." He looked at his daughter and the man at her side, "I do expect that you've kept a respectable distance from my daughter?"

"Oh of course," he said sarcastically.

Bail took note of his sarcasm, "You know Solo, I think it's time you go back to your ship, it is late."

"Father, it's still early, can't we wait until the holo is over?"

"No, I think he should leave now. I shouldn't even be allowing him to come here when I'm out."

Leia got up and faced her father, "Father this is getting ridiculous!"

Han got up and put his hands on Leia's shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "It's ok sweetheart, I'll see you and the kids tomorrow." He turned and walked out of the apartment.

"You know father, I won't allow you to drive him away. I left with him one time, and I'll leave with him again. Only next time I'll make sure that we never come anywhere near Coruscant again. And I know that as much as you can't stand Han, you want to see your grandchildren grow up." She then pushed past her father and went to her room.

Han entered the _Falcon_ and went to the galley to get himself a drink. He grabbed a bottle of his best Corellian whisky. He found Chewbacca in the middle of a game on the holotable with Luke.

"Ah, Skywalker, what brings you here to my humble abode?" He said as he popped the cork of his bottle.

He waved his hand as Han offered him a glass of whisky, "I've come to talk to you about your children." Han frowned at him, "Surely, Leia has told you that they are sensitive to the force."

"Yes, it came as quite a shock to find that the woman I've been living with for the past six years could have the potential to be a Jedi and my children have the same potential." He shook his head, "I still can't believe that you're her brother." He leaned back on the acceleration couch, "To think, you had such a crush on her on that Death Star."

"And to think you didn't even want to rescue her." He mused. "I know you love my sister very much. Don't get discouraged by Bail's tactics, he means well, you'll probably do the same when Ami brings home her first boyfriend."

"Are ya kiddin, Ami ain't ever having a boyfriend."

Luke laughed, and then turned serious, "I want to talk to you about your children's potential. I already discussed this with Leia, although she refuses to be trained, she feels that it should be up to the children when they are old enough to decide."

"Of course, I want my kids to decide on their own destinies and not someone else chooses for them."

"I'm glad that you and your wife are in agreement on this."

"I'm glad that one of my wife's relatives accepts my marriage to her." He slapped Luke on his back, "Can't you use of those Jedi mind tricks on dear old dad and convince him I ain't such a bad guy?"

"The Force doesn't work that way, you're on your own with that."


	8. A Date Kashyyyk Dinner Victory

Coruscant; Present Day

Bail Organa sat in his office, his young granddaughter played under his desk. Little Han slept in his carrier. He had agreed to watch the children so that his daughter and Solo could go on a date. In the last two weeks he had not been getting along with his daughter very well. Leia barely spoke to her father. His young granddaughter looked up at him with her big hazel eyes, and he smiled at her. She looked so much like her mother. Leia was right; he wanted to watch the children grow up. And he knew that if he couldn't ever accept the man that she gave her heart to, he wouldn't get that chance.

Han and Leia walked through the park that was near the senate building. They walked hand in hand and she rested her head against him. Leia was aware of her father's Honor Guard trying to be discreet. Han leaned down to his wife, "When we get the kids, let's just leave Coruscant."

"I want to but…"

"He's your father."

"He loves the kids, I know he's being rough on you, but he is the man who raised me and I don't want to hurt him." They found a bench to sit on, and Leia rested her head on Han's shoulder. "For six years I thought he was dead, killed with the rest of Alderaan. And for the same six years he searched desperately for me."

"I'm just gettin' tired of this not being able to be with my wife thing, having to prove myself worthy to him just 'cause I ain't some royalty." He put his arm around her, "I can understand that he's mad and all that he missed his little girl's weddin' day, I just can't understand why he can't trust your judgment and accept that you're an adult capable of making your own decisions."

"Bet he told you that royalty has a whole set of rules that nobody else does. It's funny because he never followed some of the rules himself, when I was fifteen one of the other royal families suggested an arranged marriage for myself and their son, normally when such a contract is brought forth the daughter's father must seriously look at it. When he asked how I felt about it, I told him I didn't want to be some prince's wife, I told him that I wanted to be a senator and that if I ever wanted to get married it would be to someone I was in love with, not someone I was forced to love.

"He told the other family to forget it, and a year later I graduated from university early and started my political training. A week before my eighteenth birthday I was elected to the senate, and on my eighteenth birthday I attended my first senate session." She looked up at the senate building, "He was so proud of me that first day, I know my ambitions didn't surprise him a bit, considering that I practically grew up around politicians."

"Sounds like to me that part of you misses your old life."

"Part of me does, but the other part, just wants to be a wife and mother." She sighed, "The past six years I've lived a life I could have never imagined, and being a shipper's wife isn't generally what princesses' dream about growing up. But I love it, it's so simple only real worry that I ever had was when you were on a run without me was when you would return. As a senator or princess I had to worry if my decisions were going to destroy whole planets."

Leia sat there with a stony expression on her face. Han knew what she was thinking about, Alderaan's destruction. Over the years he had heard hear many what-ifs, it took a lot on his part to convince Leia that what had happened to Alderaan was not her fault. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. He looked up when he heard an "Ahem." He saw an Honor Guard standing over them.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like I'm going to have sex with her on this bench, I was just kissing her."

Leia pushed her husband and gave him a playful swat, "Han!" He gave her his lopsided grin and put his arm around her.

The Millennium Falcon; Three Years, Ten months after Leaving Yavin IV

Leia walked up the ramp of the _Falcon_ blindfolded, wondering what on earth her husband wanted to surprise her with. For the past few months he had been doing a lot of maintenance on his beloved ship, and forbidding Leia to bring the baby down to the ship. Leia and Ami had yet to go on a run with daddy, she understood why, as there was not a suitable place for Ami to play without getting hurt. Chewbacca carried the ten month old while Han lead his wife through the corridors of the _Falcon._ From the sound of things, they had stopped near their cabin; Leia hadn't spent all this time on the ship and not know where she was by sound. But she wasn't turned toward the cabin, but the circulatory bay across from their cabin.

When Han took her blindfold off Leia couldn't believe her eyes, he had completely remodeled the secondary circulatory bay into a nursery for Ami. "No wonder you've been so secretive about this, oh, Han this is just wonderful." Han put his arms around his wife. "What happened to the circulatory bay?"

"Moved it, it was a pain in the butt to do, but I figured that this would be the best place for our daughter's room."

"Han you are just too wonderful, this is perfect." While the small room was cramped with two adult humans, a Wookiee, and a small child, it would be a perfect place for the little girl to play without the fear that she would fall into some maintenance hatch or get into the cargo holds.

"You going to go on my next run with me?"

"Yes, it's been so long since I've been off of Cloud City." She looked at her little girl who had fallen asleep in Chewbacca's arms, "I wonder how she's going to handle her first space-flight?"

"Oh, she'll be a natural spacer just like her old man."

One Week Later

Leia held Ami in her arms rocking her back and forth in the small nursery. The little girl was not taking to space very well. The sound of going into light speed had scared the little girl. Han entered the room and took his wailing daughter from her mother and did what he could to calm her. He could have sworn he heard Leia mutter under her breath '_gonna be a natural spacer like her dad.' _He looked at his wife and she smiled sweetly at him. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Kashyyyk, it's been a while since Chewie has seen his family. Since Tibanna gas isn't doing so well right now, Lando has agreed to let me have some time off."

"It'll be great to see Malla and Lumpy again, they'll finally get to meet Ami."

After Han and Leia got Ami to settle down, Leia decided to take a nap. When she woke up she went across the hall to check on her sleeping baby, only to find the crib empty. She rounded the corridor to the main hold only to find it empty, so she made her way down the cockpit access tube where she heard her husband's voice. She smiled as she saw him with Ami on his lap and she was holding on to the steering bar.

"I see the ship has a new captain, no wonder I slept so well, the ride has been a lot smoother." Chewie chuckled at Leia's comment.

"Oh laugh it up fuzzball."

A second later Ami looked at Chewbacca, "FassBall"

Leia tried not to laugh, they were trying to watch their language around Ami, since it seemed when an insult came out, Ami promptly repeated it. Leia looked at her husband, "So when's the ETA?"

"We should be coming out of hyperspace in about an hour."

When it was about time to exit hyperspace Leia strapped Ami in her seat while she took the other one. They hadn't been to Kashyyyk for nearly two years. Leia was always amazed by the cities in the trees and how they were held up.

As always Malla and Lumpy were happy to see Han and Leia with Chewbacca. The first time Leia had accompanied them Malla had commented that Han had finally found a perfect mate, although at the time Leia was just a crew member on the _Falcon._ She was overly pleased when she had heard that they had officially become lifemates.

Over the near four years with Han and Chewbacca Leia began to understand Shriiwook, although she still had difficulties with much of the language. Of course her husband had the language mastered, since he had been around Wookiees much of his life. When Malla and Lumpy saw Han and Leia's cub she was happy for the couple, she commented that it was about time Han Solo settled down and became respectable, now she wouldn't have to worry half as much about Chewbacca.

Leia sat in their room in the treetop home, feeling the breeze that came through the open windows. Her husband was on his knees holding Ami's little hands as she toddled around the room. She was growing up fast, and fatherhood agreed with Han Solo. She felt herself wanting to have another baby, and could understand why Han wanted three or four more, he loved having a family. Before she came into Han's life, he had never had a family. She was glad that she was the one that could give that to him.

She moved opposite of Han and Ami and squatted down and held her hands out to Ami. For a moment Ami just stood holding her father's fingers in her hands and then took a few steps forward. As she closed the gap the little girl gained confidence and released her father. Leia looked at the worried look on his face, knowing he was afraid that his little girl would fall. Leia directed her attention to Ami again and soon the little girl took one step, then two, and finally three before she fell into her mother's arms.

Han and Leia picked Ami up and hugged her. Their little girl had taken her first steps.

Coruscant; Present Day

Han and Leia made their way to the turbolift that would take them to the floor that her father's office was on. Han had gotten the doors closed before the Honor Guard could join them. "I'm glad that we finally have a moment alone."

"Me too sweetheart, you know what," He said as he put his arms around her waist, "Even though technically you're my wife already, I want to marry you."

"Well Han Solo I accept." He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. He wanted to keep kissing her when the turbolift stopped at their desired floor. "I guess now all you have to do is ask my father." She already knew what her father was going to say, but she didn't care she was ready to be back with her husband. They walked hand in hand towards her father's office.

When they entered Bail's office they found him sitting at his desk, holding baby Han, rocking him and Ami sitting on the corner of the desk. The little girl turned at the sound of the door sliding open, "Mommy, Daddy!" She ran over to her parents.

Han picked his daughter up, "Did you behave yourself for your grandpa?"

"Yes, daddy I was good, and so was baby Han."

Leia had gone over to her father and took her son from him. He cooed when he saw his mother. "Hello my love, did you enjoy your time with grandpa?" She couldn't believe that her son was almost six-weeks old.

Han then crossed the room and looked at his father-in-law, "Uh, sir, I was wondering if you'd like to join me an' Leia an' the kids for supper tonight?"

"I'll think about it, Solo."

Han knew not to say anything further; he then checked his chrono, noticing the time. "Well I better get going, I promised Chewie I'd be back to help with repairs." Han kissed his kids then Leia, "I'll comm. you later sweetheart, Love you."

As soon as Han left the room Bail commented, "That man has got to work on his grammar. Corellians!"

"Father, please, stop insulting Han in front of his children." She frowned at her father, "You know, he is trying, if you just took the time to get to know him, you'd find he isn't half bad. I sometimes think that I should just lock you two in a room until you get along."

"He'll probably shoot me with that illegally modified blaster of his." Leia gave him a small chuckle; for she knew her husband was shoot-first-ask questions later kind of guy. "Where is he taking us to dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, he didn't mention it. Well I better get going, the kids need clothes for tonight, and I could do with a new dress."

That Night

Bail answered the door and let Han into the apartment. He was surprised that the man had cleaned up pretty well; he also noticed his side arm was gone. What he didn't know was Han was carrying a hold-out blaster for just in case. Han stuck his hand out and Bail took it, "Sir, thank you for agreeing to come with Leia and me." Bail noticed the slight hesitation before he had said '_Leia and me'_; he figured that Leia had taken some time to talk to the guy about his grammar. It was true, the man was trying.

A few moments later Ami came into the living room, she was dressed in a white dress with a pale blue sash, her hair tied up into two buns. Han laughed at the memory of how awful he always thought the buns were on Leia, but they were cute on his daughter. Soon she was followed by Leia who was holding baby Han. Bail took the baby from her and Han looked at her, she was breathtaking. She wore a pale blue dress with spaghetti straps, which accented her figure; she wore heels that gave her a little extra height. Her hair was braided and wrapped around her head with a pale blue ribbon that was braided in with her hair.

"Gods, Leia, you look absolutely stunning." He picked his wife's hand up and kissed it.

Leia smiled at her husband. Then looked at her father, "So shall we get going, I'm quite hungry."

"Actually, we need to wait on Luke, I invited him along. I hope you don't mind Solo."

"Of course not."

A few hours later the group sat around the table at an exclusive restaurant, Bail wondered how Han hand scored reservations. Baby Han was asleep in his carrier and Ami and fallen asleep on her daddy's lap. Luke looked at Leia and Han and asked, "So, Han, when did you realize you were in love with my sister?"

"It was about a year after we left Yavin, we had gotten into a battle with some TIEs, Chewie flew the ship while me and Leia, err Leia and me, manned the turrets. After we escaped, I climbed down and she climbed up, I helped her out of the lower well, and it was the first time I really looked into her eyes, I wanted to kiss her right then and there, but before I could Chewie started yelling about damages. But I knew then and there, I was in love." Han took Leia's hand and kissed it.

Luke looked at Leia and asked the same question to her. "Funny, it was that same moment that I knew I was in love with him, but I was scared at the time, I had never had those kinds of feelings before then. Plus, I didn't think he'd want to be with someone so much younger than him."

"Exactly how much older than my daughter are you, Solo?"

"We're not exactly sure, but I figure about ten years. Maybe a little more."

"Why are you unsure of your age?" Bail could see the uneasiness on Solo's face; evidently his past was something he didn't like to bring up.

"Han's parents disappeared when he was really young," Leia answered for her husband.

"You don't have a clue what happened to them?"

"No," Han was getting a little annoyed, he hated talking about his past; Even Leia, who he could tell just about anything to, didn't know all the details. She had accepted that she'd never truly know everything about her husband. "The galaxy was at war, a lot of kids lost their families. I was just another one that did."

Bail nodded, The Clone War was not a pretty thing. Luke and Leia were perfect examples of children who had lost their parents during that dark time; he knew that the twins were lucky to have been brought up in loving households, even though they were separated. "So what happened to you after your parents disappeared?"

Leia could sense her husband's uneasiness and placed her hand on his to reassure him. He looked down at Leia and gave her a half smile. "Well for a while I lived on the streets of Corellia, and then I was picked up by a smuggling ship."

"So you've basically been a smuggler all of your life?"

"Pretty much, that is until I fell in love with your daughter. When I was contacted by an old friend of mine to help him ship some Tibanna gas, I gave up smuggling and started living an honest life, a life that wouldn't leave my wife and children worrying about me all the time. Sure we've had some tough times, but it's stable." Han smiled at Leia who had rested her head on his shoulder.

Luke smiled at his sister and brother-in-law; using his senses he could fell nothing but great love coming off of the two. He looked over at Bail and felt he was softening towards Han. "So Leia, do you actually enjoy your life, since you left the rebellion?"

"Yes, Luke, I do. At first I was afraid, because I was stepping into something unknown. The further away I got, I began to relax and I realized how much stress I was under. Being a public figure was what I was, but now I get to live how the other half lives, and I love it. I really don't have much to worry about these days."

"Do you ever miss your old life?"

"Yes, sometimes I do," she sighed, "but then I would look at Ami as she slept at night, and wondered if I had remained in the rebellion, if I would have ever had time to have children or if I did, would I have had the time to be with them." She looked over at her father, "When I was little, I often felt alone, because my father didn't always have time for me, with the life I have now, I can be with my kids all the time."

Bail understood what Leia was talking about, when she was little he often was on Coruscant while she remained on Alderaan, after his wife had died he would bring Leia with him but still rarely saw her. "Leia, would you ever want to retake a position in the senate?"

Leia was a bit surprised by her father's question, over the years on Bespin she had often helped Lando with some of the politics of running a city, but had never given much thought about returning to that world. "I don't know father, I've never have given it much thought." Leia was wondering if her father had asked her that because he wanted her to remain on Coruscant. She was distracted when she saw that baby Han was waking up, she checked his diaper and noted that he was in need of a change and was probably hungry again. She smiled at him, "If you boys would excuse me, but this little guy needs a diaper change."

"Sweetheart, I can take him."

"No, I got him Honey, plus it's time to feed him. We'll be back in a little while." She picked the baby up and grabbed the diaper bag and headed for the 'fresher. Han's eyes never left his wife and son until they disappeared behind the door.

Bail took the opportunity with Leia gone to drill Solo further. "So, Solo, I want to know more about your background. You seemed quite nervous earlier when it was brought up. What are you hiding?"

"Well, my growin' up isn't something I like to relive."

"Humor me; does Leia even know everything about you?"

"I've told her most everything. She's accepted that I can't open up completely about my past."

"Do you know anything about your parents? Where they came from?"

"I just know their names, I once returned to Corellia after I learned their names to search for them but I came up empty handed and disappointed."

"It is hard not knowing where you came from." Luke commented.

"Exactly, just like Leia. I once asked her if it bothered her that she didn't know who her biological parents were, and she told me that she never thought about it. A few years later, after Ami was born, she told me that she wished she had at least known their names."

"She knows them now, and she wasn't too happy to find out."

"Yeah, but how would if feel if you found out that the man who tortured you and forced you to watch the destruction of the planet you grew up on was your father."

"I only hope one day Leia can forgive our father, and see him as who he was before he turned to the dark side."

"Well I don't see that happenin' soon." Han looked up and saw Leia returning with the baby. He smiled at them as she sat down. He shifted Ami on his lap so he could take his now awake son from Leia. "So my boy, did you get a change and a good meal?" He lightly tickled the boy's belly.

"Careful, Han, he ate a lot. I didn't think he'd ever stop." At that moment baby Han chose to spit up on his father. Everyone laughed at Han while Leia picked up her napkin and started cleaning up the spit up from Han's suit. "You know, I think it's time that we take these two dears home and put them to bed."

They dropped Luke off at his apartment and made their way to Bail's. Bail had made his way to his room while Han carried their sleeping daughter and Leia carried their son. They got the two ready for bed. Afterwards Han and Leia stood in the doorway watching them, Han draped his arm around Leia's shoulder and pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Han looked down at his wife and realized that she was about to fall asleep on her feet. He kissed the top of her head, "You know sweetheart, I think it's time for you to go to bed too."

Leia tried to hold in a yawn but it escaped anyways. "Yes bed sounds great," she looked up at her husband with a lot of desire in her eyes. "Too bad I have to go to bed alone tonight. I miss going to sleep in your arms."

Han walked Leia to her bedroom door; he leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her lips, one which she deepened. Han pulled away first, "Well, g'night sweetheart." He turned to walk away but felt her grab his hand and was soon pulled into her room.

Cloud City; Four Years after Leaving Yavin IV

Leia and Han could not believe that their daughter was now one standard year old. Han had insisted that on Corellia it was tradition to give the baby her own cake to do with what she pleased. A few minutes later she stared at her daughter, who was normally very clean, covered in cake from head to toe. Her little hands were full of frosting. Leia gently lifted Ami out of her chair and held her away from her so that she didn't get any of the cake on her.

Han laughed; he knew his wife wouldn't like this little ritual. "Oh you think it's so funny huh fly boy? Why don't you take her," Leia said as she promptly dropped the messy little girl into her father's arms, causing him to get cake smeared on his utility vest. He lifted her up a bit and the little girl stuck her fingers on Han's face, smearing frosting all over him. He then took the little girl to the bathroom to clean her up.

Lando leaned over to Leia, "You know I never thought I would see the day Han Solo would be a father, let alone enjoy being around a kid."

"He really enjoys it. He surprises me too. Growing up I thought I had a good father, but Han really makes Bail Organa look like an average one."

Chewbacca, who had been paying attention to the Holonet, suddenly woofed, ['Vader and the Emperor have been killed.']

Lando and Leia made their way to the Holoscreen, while she rarely looked at the Holonet since it was full of Empire propaganda she sometimes used it to look for clues on how the rebellion was going. She was surprised that Luke Skywalker, the boy who had destroyed the Death Star was making quite a name for himself.

The Reporter on the screen continued… _"Yes you heard me right; it is a sad day for the Empire. We have just received reports that Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader are believed to have been killed when a group of Rebels destroyed their second mining station, Death Star II."_

Leia stood there, they had won the Alliance had won. With Palpatine and Vader out of the way, there would soon be peace in the galaxy.

Han and Ami soon came back into the living area when he saw everyone gathered around the holovision. "Hey what's up?"

Leia rushed over to her husband and gave him a tight hug, "It's over Han, it's all over. The war is over."


	9. NextMorningAnotherOneBailChangesLastRun

Coruscant; Present Day

Han was the first to awaken the next morning. He looked at Leia as she slept peacefully in his arms, with a slight smile on her face. He knew that he was responsible for that smile, they had made love most of the night. He looked around the room that had been hers since she was a small child. He saw several Alderaanian trinkets on a shelf, the Organa's had been lucky that the Emperor had shown no interest in the family apartment when they went underground. He shifted a little, trying to stretch as much as he could in her small bed.

He felt Leia shift and she was now looking up at him with a big grin on her face. She touched him on his cheek and rubbed his stubble, "Last night was amazing, Han." She pulled him down to her and they shared a passionate kiss.

Han suddenly broke the kiss, "Kreth, what is your father going to think if he finds me in here."

"Oh, I could give a bantha's ass of what my father will think." She then pulled him back down to him. "Besides, father is an early riser and he's most likely already at the office." Han then eagerly began kissing his wife but they pulled apart quickly when her room's door slid open.

They looked towards the door and saw their little girl standing in the doorway. "Mamma, grandpa Bail wants to know when you and daddy are gonna get up."

"In a little while, dear," Leia sighed as Ami left the room, "Well be better go face the music."

Han tightened his grip around Leia, "It'll be alright sweetheart. Hey we're adults, plus we have two kids together. It's not like he can't pretend that we've never done this before."

"You're right," she said as she slipped out of the bed and began gathering their clothes, she found Han's shorts and his trousers and tossed them to him. She then went to her closet and came out wearing a sleep top and pants, and then put her robe on. She then tied her hair back in a single ponytail.

Han and Leia walked into the kitchen hand in hand, ready to face whatever her father was going to throw at them. Ami was already in the kitchen picking through her breakfast. They sat down at the table and Bail's server droid sat plates down in front of them. Bail had been there holding the baby, after the pair had sat down, he handed little Han to Leia. "He's hungry, you better feed him." Bail then gave them a final glance then walked out of the kitchen. Seconds later they heard the front door slide open then close.

"That was…" Han started before Leia cut him off.

"He's angry Han, but he's not going to yell at us in front of the kids." She shifted herself so that she could start feeding the baby. "This afternoon, take the kids to the park or something, I'll go face him."

Han placed his hand on hers, "We can face him together, like we just did."

"You'll be lucky if he doesn't throw you back in jail, you don't know my father the way I do. I'll have to do this on my own."

Leia walked to her father's office, she saw Winter sitting at the reception desk. "Hello, Winter, is my father in his office?"

"Yes and he's not been in a good mood all morning. What happened at dinner last night to make him wake up in such a sour mood?"

Leia sighed, "It's not what happened during but what happened after."

Winter raised her eyebrow. "So what happened?"

"Well let's just say, I kind of had a sleep over last night."

"Han stayed the night, no wonder he's not in a good mood. So I guess I'll be canceling all his calls today, and you're going to get a good yelling at."

"I just wish he'd realize that I'm not his little girl anymore. Of course he'll always be my daddy, but I'm grown now, I have a family of my own. I wish he could just accept that. Winter, let me ask you, what do you think of Han?"

"Well, Leia, the few times that I actually have talked to him, I found him very charming."

"That's not what I mean; father seems to think that Han isn't good enough for me…"

"Ah, Bail never thought anyone would ever be good enough for you, why do you think he had the Honor Guard chase off all possible suitors when you were young." Winter smiled at her life-time friend, "Is Han good enough for you, you know that isn't for anyone else to decide except you."

Cloud City; Five Years and Six Months after Leaving Yavin IV

Leia and Ami stood at the familiar landing dock that was reserved for the _Millennium Falcon_ waiting for Han and Chewbacca to make their final descent. The two and a half year old girl struggled to get free from her mother so she could greet her father. "Ami, be patient you must wait until he lands and gets the ramp down."

"I wanna hug daddy."

"Well, you can't hug him until he gets off the ship." Soon the ship landed with a thud and a few moments later the boarding ramp set down. As soon as Leia felt it was all clear she released her daughter, it had been nearly six weeks since they had seen Han and Chewbacca. Following her daughter she absentmindedly rubbed her belly.

Before Han could exit the cockpit access tube he was bowled over by a small child. "Oh gods, this can't be my little girl Chewie, look how big she's gotten."

"It me daddy, Amee So-o."

"You look more and more like your mamma every day." He smiled at his daughter, "By the way, where is mamma?"

"I'm right here honey." She came over to her husband and gave him a kiss. Han pulled back and looked her over, "What, what is it?"

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

"Actually, I do have to talk to you about something. Chewie, do you mind watching Ami for a few minutes."

Chewbacca took Ami to the lounge while Leia led Han to their quarters. Han sat down on the bed and looked at his wife with questions in his eyes. She just smiled at him as she sat on his lap.

"Leia, what's goin' on? You're acting funny."

"Han do you remember what you said to me a few months after Ami was born?"

"Yeah something about wanting three or four more little ones," Han looked at Leia who was nodding and smiling at her husband, "Are you? Oh, gods," He wrapped his arms around his wife tightly. He then released her and placed his hand on her belly, "I thought before today I was the luckiest guy in the galaxy, but now I know for sure I am. I have the most beautiful wife, an amazing daughter, a baby on the way, and the best copilot a guy could ask for." He gave Leia a soft kiss, "Sweetheart, I love you."

"I know," she smiled at him, "I love you too."

Han and Leia soon joined Chewbacca and Ami in the lounge. Han kissed his wife's temple and strode over to Chewbacca. "Guess what big guy, soon you're gonna have another one of these to look after."

Chewbacca roared with delight and then pushed past Han to give Leia a hug. ["I am so happy for you and my cub, Leia."]

"Thank you Chewie," she smiled up at him.

["I am so glad that he decided to help rescue you. You in return have rescued him."]

She smiled again, and then wondered about something, "What do you mean decided to _help rescue me_? Isn't that why you and, what's his name, Luke and Kenobi came to the Death Star?"

"I er, um…," Han was at a loss of words on what to say.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't want to rescue me?"

"Now sweetheart, at the time I was only paid to….Oh kest Leia, what difference does it make, I helped the kid…" He looked at Leia and saw tears in her eyes, "Leia…"

"You were going to let me be executed, I can't believe you." The tears were free flowing now as the turned to run to their cabin.

Chewbacca tried not to chuckle when Han shot him a dirty look, ["Mood swings, cub. You better go after her."]

"You're gonna be one dead wook, I never told her I wasn't planning on being part of some rescue team." Han exited the lounge and made his way to his and Leia's quarters. He palmed the switch and found it locked. "Sweetheart, can you unlock the door?" He listened and heard nothing. "Leia," he called sweetly. He then took matters in his own hands and took apart the door switch and crossed the right wires and soon the door slid open. He himself wanted to cry when he saw his wife huddled up on their bed. "Sweetheart?"

"Go away."

"Hey, Leia, just because I never planned on rescuing you, doesn't mean for one minute that I don't regret doing it. Sure it took the kid a little convincin' to do, but in the end it all turned out good." He sat on the bed and stroked her back, "Let me tell you the whole truth, he told me that I would be well paid if I rescued you. Of course back then alls I cared about was money. The moment you came out of your cell, I knew I was in trouble with you. I even told the kid either I was going to kill you or I was beginning to like you. I soon discovered that I was beginning to like you. On the way to that planet I asked the kid if he thought a girl like you and a guy like me…"

"You mean you liked me from the moment you met me?"

"Yes," He looked at Leia and noticed that she had stopped crying. He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger then tilted her head up. "Rescuing you was the best decision I ever made." He then leaned in and kissed her.

Coruscant; Present Day

Leia entered her Father's office, he stood as she came through the door. "Leia, your behavior last night is completely unacceptable."

"Father, I'm an adult." Leia had come into her father's office ready for a fight and she was determined to win. "When are you going to start accepting that?"

"Leia, your actions last night were not adult-like. Letting him stay the night was wrong."

"How is it wrong father? He's my husband, and the father of my children."

"It's wrong because it was in my home, and you knew the rules."

"I wish you would just accept him, because he isn't going anywhere."

"That man is not a good influence over you."

"How is he so bad? Just because he isn't royalty doesn't make him unworthy for me. He's always has been good to me, and put me first."

"I feel that you were influenced by his charm and good looks, you were inexperienced with anyone outside of the royal court…"

"Yeah the same royal court that wanted to marry me off to someone I didn't know just because they didn't know what to do with me when I arrived on Yavin. " She sat in an oversized chair. "After the battle I overheard Mon Mothma and Dodonna talking about marrying me off to some prince for some alliance, so they could get funds. I was so angry, I ran away and ended up somewhere in the woods, Han happened to be there and he was the first person to tell me that no one had the right to live my life except me."

"And then he told you to come with him right?"

"No! He never asked me to leave with him; I knew he was leaving the planet to pay his debt. The next day, I packed my things and boarded his ship and asked him if I could go with him. At first he was reluctant to let me go with him, I told him that I wasn't planning on just being a passenger that I would help aboard. " She smiled at her memories of those first few weeks on board the _Millennium Falcon_.

"So you were originally just a crew member."

"Yes, and I loved it. I learned how to fly and man the guns. It felt right, like it was in my blood."

"Your biological father was a pilot, and your mother often piloted her own ships. So yes it was in your blood."

"Just over the years together, we just fell in love. We kissed for the first time on my twentieth birthday, after that, we started having a relationship but he was content to go at my pace, he never went outside of my comfort level."

"He never took advantage of you?"

"No never, whatever happened in our relationship was because I wanted it, because I was ready for it." She sat there for a few seconds pulling on a thread on her gown, "We knew each other for over two years before we ever…" She stopped, realizing her father didn't want to know such details, but she could tell from his expression that he understood.

Bail still needed to know, so he asked, "How long were you sexually involved with him before he married you?"

"I was three and a half months pregnant with Ami when we got married, but he had asked me before we even found out about her. I think she was conceived our first time."

They talked for hours; it was the first time since Leia had been back in his life that he actually had taken the time to listen to her about Han. Bail begun to realize that Han was truly a devoted husband and father, still he hated it that Leia was grown up. He had to let her go, it was the part of being a parent that he feared the most, the day she would leave.

"Leia, I don't want to lose you or the children. I want you to be happy. When I adopted you, I promised that I would love and protect you as my own. That I did, I don't think I could have loved you any more even if you were my biological daughter. With you I was prepared for almost anything. I just wasn't ever ready to give you to another man."

"Father, are you going to start accepting Han as my husband?"

"I'll do my best, can't promise you that Solo and I'll be the best of friends but I won't try to come between you two anymore." He smiled at his daughter. "I love you Lelilia."

"I love you too daddy."

Han and the children were waiting on the _Millennium Falcon_ for Leia to return. He and Chewbacca had all systems prepped and ready to go. He had put the kids down for a nap, since once they hit hyperspace they would most likely be awake. It would be his son's first space flight, and remembering Ami's first flight, he knew that he hand Leia would be very busy with the baby.

Han descended the ramp and was surprised to see Leia coming with her father. "Hey sweetheart, you ready?" He leaned down to kiss his wife. "Minister Organa," he said flatly, "the kids are taking a nap, so if the reason you're here is to tell them good bye…"

Leia put her hand over her husband's mouth, "Han before you say anything else, how would you feel about staying a few more days?" She then slowly removed her hand from his mouth.

"Leia, I thought you wanted to go immediately. What's this about? Frankly, I'm ready to get back home and back to work. Lando's probably as mad as a wompa at me as it is." He then looked at Bail, "And I thought he didn't want me around."

"Han, he's willing to accept you as my husband…"

He cut her off, "Why now all of a sudden, 'cus we're takin' the kids away?"

"Han, honey, I've spent the past few hours talking to my father. I've told him everything about the past six years…"

"Solo, I want you to know that Leia means everything to me. These past weeks since I've had her back, it has been hard for me. I couldn't get past thinking of Leia as the little girl I once knew. It was hard for me to accept that she had grown up. It's still hard for me to accept, something you'll understand when Ami is Leia's age."

"So you're willing to accept me as Leia's husband?"

"Yes, I am. I just want you to promise me three things; one you'll always put Leia first."

"Of course," Han answered.

"Number two, you'll always love her."

"I love her with my life." He picked up Leia's hand and kissed the back of it. "And what is number three?"

"That you two have a proper wedding, one in which I can give my daughter away properly."

Cloud City; Five Years Eleven Months After Leaving Yavin IV

Leia followed Han as fast as her seven-month pregnant body could carry her. "Han I don't get why you won't let me come with you."

"Sweetheart I just don't think you should be travelling in your condition."

"But the doctor says everything is going well, plus I feel so cooped up here. I haven't been off planet in nearly a year. You know I hate it when you're gone on long runs." She stepped up to Han and placed her hand on his cheek, "Please honey let me come with you."

Han looked into her deep brown eyes, they were so sad. Of course she was giving him her best puppy-dog look. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout; he couldn't ever deny her with that look on her face. "Alright, you win Leia. Get your and Ami's stuff packed."

"Oh thank you Han!" She threw her arms around her husband's neck and gave him a quick kiss. He wrapped his arms around her the best he could and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart when they felt their unborn child kick. "You see, even your son is happy that we get to come."

Han placed his hand on her belly, "Well, son your mamma is very convincin'." He smiled at Leia, "and I wouldn't have her any other way." He gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. He held her for a few moments before letting her go.

"I better get my stuff packed, and tell Ami that we're going with you, she'll be thrilled you know. She loves travelling with her daddy."

Han helped Leia up the boarding ramp, so many things that were so easy for her to do so many months ago were a challenge for her. Even though her doctor had ensured that Leia was in top condition and would be able to travel with no complications, Han still had a bad feeling about letting Leia join him on this trip.

They had made it to the planet where Han would drop off his shipment in record time, in return he would pick up whatever supplies that Lando needed to run Cloud City. Leia sat in the lounge and watched as Han and Chewbacca made some minor repairs. Ami sat at the edge of the access panel that her father was down with her feet dangling over the edge.

"Oh I don't know Chewie, for some reason this switch just won't engage, it's like a wire came loose somewhere." He grabbed a light and soon saw the problem, "It's a wire alright, problem is I can't get to it." Han looked at his wife and smiled as he remembered the days when there was something he couldn't quite get to he'd send her in, her short stature and former small size had once made her perfect to fit in the tight spaces on the _Falcon._

Leia saw her husband looking at her, "Don't look at me sweetie, I can't fit in there anymore."

Han suddenly had an idea, "Ami, come sweetheart."

"Han Solo! Don't you dare put Ami down there!"

"Leia, she'll be alright, she might get a little dirty, but she won't get hurt."

Leia rolled her eyes, _'a little dirty,'_ she thought, she remembered the first time she went down that access hole, and had come up completely covered in soot. "She's too little Han."

"Nah, she's the perfect size, Ami, you wanna help Daddy fix his ship?" It didn't take long before the little girl had joined her father down the hole, "Ok sweetheart, and listen very carefully. See that wire over there?" The little girl nodded, "I want you to attach it to that panel over there, take this screwdriver and tighten the screw." The little girl crawled away from her father and did as instructed and then crawled back to her father. "Good girl Ami! You see Mamma got all worried for nothing. Chewie try the switch now." The panel that Hand been working on came to life.

Han lifted his daughter out of the hole, "Mamma I helped daddy fix the ship."

Leia looked at her little girl, "Yes and now you need to get cleaned up." Leia glared at her husband as she strode past him.

Han pulled himself out of the hole and replaced the cover. "Well Chewie let's get out of here, and go pick up our first load." Han and Chewbacca made their way to the cockpit to make preparations to lift off.


End file.
